Yagredin Music Festival 17
Yagredin Music Festival 17, often referred as YMF 17, was the seventeenth edition of the Yagredin Music Festival. The edition was held in Svetlowostok, Aythmos and Zhavina after winning the sixteenth edition with the song "Derzhi Menya Krepche" by Olga Romanovskaya. Yulia Topolnitskaya was selected as the presenter of the event. Thirty-one countries participated in the seventeenth edition. Furthermore this was the first edition the YBU decided not to have any moe debutants, consequently no country did debut. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the Yagredin Brodcasting Union (YBU). No country did return to the contest. Nevertheless Astenau withdrew again after participating six editions in a row since their last withdrawal. Almost as Kylmäfriöur, which withdrew after five editions of participating. Due to the big amount of participants edition 17 was another edition to held semi finals. Semi Final 1 consisted of 13 participants while Semi Final 2 had 12 participants taking part in it. 10 songs each qualified to the gand final and joined the countries finished top 6 in the previous edition and therefore being pre-qualfied. The first and second semi final recap has been published on the 26th february 2018, while the results of the semi finals just as the grand final recap were shown on the 1st june 2018. The grand final results were aired on the 30th june 2018. The winner of the edition was Hrojistan with the song "Colors" performed by Kulick. which scored 121 points, eighteen points over the runner-up, Nabeelo scoring 103 points and the song "Vina Mea" from Mark Stam. The top 3 complete made Agartias with Florina's song "Va Va Vis" with an amount of 92 points. Vulpihjel received only 29 points in the grand final and was therefore the last place of the seventeenth edition. Languages To mark the versality of Yagredin, each edition has a language table to get an overview over the languages. Running Order The offical running order for the shows was decided by the YBU to make the show as exciting as possible and to have the maximum of excitement in the show. The first semi final was opended by Woodvale, qualifing to the final and was closed by Anteera, not qualifing to the final. The second semi final's opener was Sunlit Sands and the closer has been Hrojistan. Both countries qualified for the grand final. The grand final show was opened by Skaarvaag, finishing 18rd and it was closed by Deltacscape Ω-Type, taking the 10th place. Meaning that the opening act finished in the lower middle and the closing position finshed in the top 10. Participants With thirty-one countries, there were also thirty-one new and known artists participating writing YMF history. We are deviding between men, women and groups. This edition had 23 female participants and only 10 male. Furthermore the edition had 7 groups. The percentages for the distribution are 58% woman, only 17% groups and 25% men. Returning Artists Results Semi Final 1 Thirteen countries participated in the first semi final. Ten songs qualified for the grand final. Each of the thirty-one countries had to cast their votes in. Semi Final 2 Twelve countries participated in the second semi final. Ten songs qualified for the grand final. Each of the thirty-one countries had to cast their votes in. Grand Final Twenty-six countries participated in the final, consisting of six pre-qualified countries from the top six of the previous edition and ten countries qualified from each semi final. Each of the thirty-one countries had to cast their votes in. Non-Qualifier Ranking Five countries missed the entrance to the grand final this edition. The following ranking shows which qualifier was the nearest and the farthest to get to the final round. For the positions here the received points are more valueable than the place in the persective semi final. Voting Grid To ensure that every vote was counted correctly, the YBU is publishing every voting grid of the certain edition after the end of it. So every country can take a look into the voting and knows who they did vote and who did vote for them. The 12p counter down below only notes the received points of the grand final. Unbenannt.png Official Videos